


Adventures of Haru, Kitsune Pilot

by anartistspeaks



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anartistspeaks/pseuds/anartistspeaks
Summary: The background of my MtG OC DnD character for our playgroup. She has a heavy lore based ability and a long backstory that needs to be worked out to get to canon play. All characters mentioned from MtG are owned by Wizards of the Coast and only there to help Haru move her own story along.





	1. Chapter 1

A New Arrival

Haru had seen Tamiyo do this a few times, but that did not mean she would not be nervous about Tamiyo doing this to her. Come on, being turned into an image in a book was a weird and kind of scary thing to happen to someone ifi you really thought about it. None of that emotion showed on Haru’s face. Long ago she had learned to be calm and collected,.never really showing anxiety or fear.

“Ready?” Haru nodded to Tamiyo’s question just wanting to get this over with, the beauty of Kaladesh keeping her from shaking with fear.

Next thing she knew, Haru could no longer move. She stared up at Tamiyo who was studying the image of Haru in her journal. Then all of a sudden, they were no longer on Kamigawa. The area around was too...mechanical. She couldn’t wait to see the rest, but Haru needed out of this book Tamiyo must have had the same idea because seconds later Haru was standing at full height just a hair above her sensei.

She quickly apologized as her tail brushed against the back of Tamiyo’s leg.

“Not a problem Haru.” Tamiyo put her journal in her satchel and pulled out a smaller on offering it to Haru. “Here. As one of my best students you should have a journal of your own. Remember knowledge of magic can make your magic stronger.”

Haru reached out and took the leather bound journal holding it in her hands taking in the feel of the leather and the blank pages waiting to be written on.

“Thank you.”

Tamiyo nodded. “Good luck.”

And with that...Haru was alone on this wonderful, mechanical, beautiful world: Kaladesh.


	2. Kaladesh Day One: Mid-Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's first time interacting with the people of Kaladesh and realizing she may actually need some help.

Day One: Mid-Afternoon 

 

At first all Haru could do was stare. Everything was so different, so...mechanical. Glancing around at the outfits, her silken robes would fit in here well enough for now. They were a little nicer looking than what seemed to be the average person on Kaladesh’s, but she did not have enough money to bother with a new wardrobe. She did not even know if she had enough for a place to stay or food to eat.

 

Haru looked down at the leather book Tamiyo had quietly placed in her hands, needing to shake the hunger thoughts from her head. It was clearly hand stitched, tied together with a piece of scrap just lightly wrapped around. And the pages, tons of pages just waiting to be filled with her upcoming adventures. The craftsmanship was beautiful. As she slowly untied it, she knew that one day this journal would be her biggest defense. Well, hopefully. She would have to practice and focus as well as remember all of the little tricks Tamiyo had taught her. There were so many but if she could just master a few she could be as great of a mage as Tamiyo some day.

 

These thoughts were quickly jostled out the young kitsune’s mind as a being bumped into her.

 

“I’m sorry,” was Haru’s guttural reaction. Then...she paused. Slightly stunned into silence.

 

Before her was a young, Haru assumed, male being that kind of resembled a Soratami in appearance with skin of a deep blue coloring and pointed ears. She had never seen such a being in her life, nor had she ever heard of one. The other being seemed to be just as stunned as she was, as it ran off before she could ask it more about itself or about Kaladesh. As she watched the being walk quickly through the crowd...she noticed more blue beings and a lot of other strange beings she had never seen before.

 

Now this...this was not her area of expertise. Yes, from her studies under Tamiyo she should have been aware that these different worlds or planes or whatever people wanted to call them would have different inhabitants, but she was always the one that would rather read the information: not the one to collect and document it. She was going to have to take a step back and observe this world before she could insert herself into it because so far there was no other being that even slightly resembled her and the other kitsune of Kamigawa around. Knowledge of everything about a plane, as well as her adventures, would definitely give her an advantage when it came to her training as a young mage. Anything in her scrolls or tome would be at her fingertips to use in battle or just to help her survive...even what these strange blue beings called themselves.

 

Haru was going to have to find someone who would be willing to talk to her. Hopefully some of the contacts that Ajani had given her the last time they spoke about her wanting to do her pilgrimage in Kaladesh were still around. Her leonin friend seemed distressed that most of them might not be around anymore. With a swift turn up the street and a piece of parchment with names and locations she had quickly scrawled on in her hands, she was off to the most important contact on the list.


	3. Outside the City Limits

Outside the City Limits

 

Haru was starting to get upset and her body language was actually starting to show it, which was strange for her. The Kitsune had never been treated like this in her entire life. Her fists clenched just thinking about her interactions the past few days. When she knocked on the door of Ajani’s contact, the male who answered the door took one look at her and seemed to do anything to get her to leave. He just nodded, not even listening to her story. Instead, the stout creature sent her to someone else. This next being happened to be one of those strange blue creatures Haru had encountered earlier in the week. Again, she was sent elsewhere. Now, she was well outside the city, which she had learned from overheard conversations was called Ghirapur, in front of a small cottage in an endless expanse of green.

 

Haru took a deep breath and collected herself, unclenching her fists and relaxing her shoulders. She didn’t need to take her anger at the others out on whoever may be on the other side of this door. For all she knew, this was her last hope. She did seem to be in the middle of nowhere for this world. She knocked on the door hoping whoever was inside would actually be helpful.

 

The door opened to reveal a young female with pointed ears and deep tan skin. Maybe this was why she ended up out here. They thought she was a weird anomaly of this type of being, whatever this female may be. Did they not see her tail?

 

“May I help you?” The young woman spoke, slightly shielding herself with th door.

 

“My name is Haru. I am a friend of Ajani.” She paused, hoping of some recognition of the Leonin’s name. There was no change in the other woman’s demeanor. “I have been to many different people and they sent me here saying that you would be able to help me.” 

 

“And why would they say that?” Her voice was soft yet powerful as she held herself a little taller and more defensive in her posture.

 

“Because like Ajani, I come from another world. My mentor Tamiyo brought me here on a pilgrimage to live among the people and learn about their cultures.”

 

The woman continued to stare at her, sizing her up. It seemed as if she was trying to decide if the young kitsune was worth her time. Haru felt her fists starting to clench again, the frustration starting to build back up. Then, she opened the door, motioning for the young Kamigawa native to step inside. Haru let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she stepped inside. 

 

The small cottage was quaint and perfect for solitary living. There was one large great room, which was home to a kitchen, dining room and a small seating area. The only door must have lead to a bedroom. Haru stood in the middle of the room as the other woman closed the door. 

 

“I assume they told you my name, but I am Avni. Come. Sit. I’ll make tea.” 

 

Haru sat in the chair at the dining room table Avni had pointed to. She watched as the other woman silently turned on the stove and placed a pot upon it. Soon enough there were two cups on the table. The kitsune took a sip from hers, not wanting to offend her host. She had so many questions and needed to narrow them down.

 

“Now.” Haru looked up from her cup to make eye contact with Avni as she spoke. “I assume you are wondering what I am as I am wondering what you are. Well, I am what is called an elf. Even though some of my kind have moved into the cities, most of us live out here in Peema where the aether is the most concentrated. Now, may I ask, what are you dear?”

 

Haru set her cup on the table. “I am a Kitsune.” She paused seeing if Avni was going to continue with something else. Nothing. “Now...what is aether? And why is there such a small amount of mana on this world?”

 

Avni chuckled lightly taking a sip from her own glass. “Aether is what powers Kaladesh, this world as you keep calling it. The blue stuff flowing through the pipes of Ghirapur is aether. As for the mana situation, no one knows why. We just have aether and not a lot of mana. I’m assuming you are a mage then, since you are slightly distraught by not having mana to work with.” Haru gave a quick nod. “Natural mages are very rare here. Almost every mage I am aware of works with the aether. The ones who work with mana are usually taken in for some sort of suspicion. And please tell me you aren’t a fire mage.”

 

“No. My magic is more that of protection and defense. What’s wrong with being a fire mage?” Haru knew many great fire mages.

 

“They are usually incarcerated or executed on discovery.” Haru just blinked. “Anyways…” Avni continued. “I should be able to help you. I can explain a lot of the culture before sending you back to the city that way you won’t stick out anymore than you already do. I’ll also make you some clothes that are more suited for Ghirapur. Again, trying to make you blend in even just a little. Then there’s the issue of you not being able to utilize your magic. It’s a long shot but some natural mages can learn to control the aether, even just slightly so. Once we cover the baselines I’ll send you on your way. Sound good to you?”

 

“Sounds perfect Miss Avni.”


End file.
